


Sleepover

by O_MyHeart



Category: My Hero Academia
Genre: Bottom!Deku, Gay, M/M, My Hero Academia - Freeform, NSFW, Short, Top!Bakugou, bakudeku, not good at tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 20:54:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18532987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/O_MyHeart/pseuds/O_MyHeart
Summary: Maybe it was a mistake to sleep over at Kacchan’s.





	Sleepover

* * *

 

      It was already 12. Bakugou had felt like crap that entire day, doing nothing besides listening to Music and boringly snacking, occasionally. 

Deku had decided to sleep over at his place tonight, but Bakugou had him sleep on the floor outside of his bedroom. He pretty much hasn’t seen him all day.

Bakugou contemplated on whether or not to go outside of his room, to maybe find something to eat. He hadn’t known the reason why he had been so hungry, lately. 

 _'I should just go out.. Deku should be asleep, anyway. Ugh. Shitty Nerd..'_ Bakugou thought, as he rolled off of his bed and face planted into the soft Carpet. 

With a pained sigh, Bakugou lifted himself up and walked out of his Room, carelessly flinging the door open. 

Bakugou jumped slightly, when Deku’s peaceful sleeping form fell upon his leg. Deku had been sleeping outside of Bakugous Door, leaning against the doorway. 

Bakugou stared down at Deku with disgust, as Deku repositioned himself, wrapping his arms around Bakugous legs. 

Bakugou shaked him off, in plain distaste.

Deku fell beside him, twitching slightly. 

Bakugou kicked him softly, as he placed one hand on his hip, before rolling his eyes and stepping over his unconscious body. 

Bakugou slowly dragged himself to the fridge, opening it slowly, before sitting down and looking at the containments. 

Bakugou sat there for a moment, leaning his head against the Refrigerator door. 

Bakugou sighed, clearly exhausted, as he shut the Refrigerator door. He had eaten enough that night, anyway. 

Bakugou kicked Deku again, before walking back into his bedroom— well, not really walking. He tripped over Deku’s sleeping body, falling face first into the soft carpet (although it had been quite painful since of the very hard floor beneath the carpet), with a thud. 

”Huh— Kacchan..?” Deku whispered softly, as Bakugou lifted himself up. 

”What.” Bakugou snarled. 

”..What was that..?” Deku questioned, as he rubbed his eyes tiredly. 

”What the hell do you think it was? I tripped.” 

”Oh.. Sorry..” Deku Apologized, sitting up with a very tired expression. 

Bakugou rolled his eyes and stood up, as Deku watched him carefully. 

”What time is it..?” Deku asked, rolling his head slightly to the side. 

”Are you blind? There’s a clock right there. _’12:32’_.” Bakugou said, with his usual scowl. 

”Oh.. Um.. I know you said that I can’t sleep in here already, but, can I sleep in your room, please..?” Deku asked, as he yawned, his eyelids feeling heavy. 

”You seriously think—” Bakugou started, before looking at Deku, feeling some sympathy, for once. Fuck it. 

”..Fine, whatever. But you’re sleeping on the floor.” Bakugou agreed, sitting down on his bed. 

”Thanks, Kacchan..” Deku tiredly exclaimed, crawling into Bakugous room and laying down on the floor, rubbing his eyes. 

Deku shifted onto his side, clearly uncomfortable. 

”Ugh, What the hell are you— ..Just, come up here.” Bakugou scoffed, laying down on his side, as Deku stood up, tiredly, only to flop back down on top of Bakugous bed. 

”You’re gonna fucking break it, oh my god..” Bakugou said, obviously annoyed with him. 

”Kacchan—” Deku started, before sighing and burying himself under the covers. It wasn’t worth it. Besides, he was already on Thin ice. If he did anything to ruin the state he was already in, he’d probably be sleeping outside. 

It hadn’t taken long for Deku to fall asleep. Even so, He was barely awake, before that. Bakugou, on the other hand, was restless. He felt sort of uncomfortable having someone sleep in the same bed as him. Especially Deku. 

Deku rolled closer to Bakugou, completely dazed in the illusion of sleep. Bakugou became alarmed, feeling Deku’s curly hair caress his shoulders. 

Bakugou turned over and kneed him, pushing him away with his foot. Bakugou stared at him for a moment, with a very concerned, annoyed look. 

Bakugou turned back over and pushed himself farther away from Deku, uncomfortably aware of how pleasant it felt to have Deku lay against him. 

Bakugou closed his eyes, trying to concentrate on how to fall asleep, with as much stress as he has, now. 

About 23 minutes have passed, so far. Bakugou can’t fall asleep, hearing Deku’s soft breathing ever so close to him. His breath about steamed up the entire room. 

Just as Bakugou finally began falling asleep, he was interrupted, when he heard Deku’s heavy breathing, as he shifted and trembled. 

Bakugou turned his head, looking to see what was happening. 

Deku was just lying there, drawn close to the edge of the bed, quivering as his breath hitched. He was sweating, as soft moans escaped him. 

”Eh— Deku..??” Bakugou said, sitting up and staring at him. 

No response. Deku was in deep sleep, panting softly, as the Covers had been shoved off of him, slightly. 

”Deku!” Bakugou nudged Deku in the back with his knee, before kicking him softly. 

Deku moaned, immediately alarming Bakugou. Bakugou hesitantly Laid a hand on Dekus shoulder, shaking him. 

Deku turned over and moaned again, biting his lip. There was a very evident blush that dusted across Deku’s cheeks. 

As if Contagious— Bakugou blushed heavily, immediately pulling his hand away. _Ew! Gross.._

Bakugou wiped his hand off on the side of the bed. Just then, he became very uncomfortably aware that Deku was having a Wet Dream. In his bed. Next to him. What a coincidence. Bakugou knew this was a mistake. 

Just as Bakugou finally started becoming a bit less tense, Deku turned over and took hold of Bakugous hand, pulling it close, as he moaned softly. 

Bakugou immediately turned his attention towards Deku, trying to pull his hand away, with as much strength as he could. Deku’s grip on him was too tight. It would be impossible to do so. 

”Mmnn.. Kacchan..” Deku moaned softly, his eyebrows drawing in as he panted. 

Bakugou was absolutely mortified. He didn’t know what to do, at this point. His best idea was to try and wake Deku up. He definitely can’t sleep in here. That certainly won’t turn out well. 

Bakugous breath hitched, as he began trying to pull his hand away, again. He desperately shook Deku and pulled his hair, as he kneed him in the side, trying everything to wake him up. 

Whilst doing so, he felt a bulge prod against his leg. 

”Mmh— Ka-Kacchan..??” Deku said, his grip on Bakugou went limp, and he blushed ever so heavily, having felt Bakugous leg press against his groin in such a way. 

”Ugh— Move..!!” Bakugou panted, pushing Deku away with his foot. 

”Kacchan— I.. Had a really weird dream..” Deku said, burying his face under the covers, a bit, hiding the fact that he had been blushing. 

”Yeah, I know! That’s why I woke you the fuck up, you shitty nerd.” 

”Oh.. What happened..? How did you know...??” Deku questioned, blushing ever so heavily, as he stared up at Bakugou. 

”You were fucking moaning, you Moron. How the hell would I not know what happened, if you were asleep, and you were moaning, huh, Deku?” Bakugou scowled, even though he hadn’t meant any offense what so ever. There really wasn’t a reason to.

Dekus breath hitched, obviously flustered, as he slowly moved himself farther away from Bakugou, who crossed his arms and rubbed his eyes. 

”What.. Else happened..?” Deku asked, quietly. 

”You said my name. And then you fucking grabbed my hand and started moaning like crazy. Like, god damn..” Bakugou cursed, looking down and sighing. 

Deku covered his mouth, and squinted his eyes— as his eyebrows drew in. 

”Kacchan.. It was about you..” Deku blushed, sitting up a bit. 

”I know, just shut up—” 

”But, why did I have it??” Deku asked, desperately. 

”No reason. It didn’t mean anything.” 

”That’s not true! There has to be a reason that I did—” 

”It didn’t mean anything!! Oh my fucking god, take a god damn hint, you Shitty nerd. Are you stupid? Why can’t you just understand that it doesn’t mean anything?! It’s just a simple dream!!” Bakugou yelled, startled on how much he had been blushing. 

Deku looked at him, trembling. It was hard to see him like this. 

Bakugou held a very tight grip on him, alarming Deku instantly. 

”Huh—!?” Deku was cut off, as Bakugou leaned in and met Deku’s lips, roughly. 

Bakugou was uncomfortably aware of the eyes on him, as he held Deku in place. Well, not quite. The control he had over him caused Deku to tip over. 

Bakugou pulled away, staring down at Deku with a lusty snarl. 

Deku was lost at words. He had no idea what to do, now. He just stared into Bakugou’s deep, soul consuming eyes, in an anxious awe. 

”What—” Deku stuttered. His eyebrows furrowed, as the highly evident blush dusted across his face deepened.

Bakugou groaned, rolling his head to the side and glaring down at Deku, Angrily. 

”Kacchan—..!!” Deku covered his face and blushed heavily. He had obviously been flustered beyond repair. 

Bakugou pulled Deku’s hands out of the way and met his Lips, forcefully, as he pressed himself against him. 

Deku squirmed, forcing his Hips upwards to push Bakugou out of the way. Of course, that only Grinded their Dicks together and make it more Sexual than it already was. 

Bakugou pulled away and traced his tongue along Deku’s neck. 

”Wait— S-Stop..!” Deku moaned softly, biting his lip and grinding himself harder against Bakugou. 

”Shut the fuck up, Shitty nerd.” Bakugou said, as he held Deku in place. 

”Kacchan!!” Deku yelled desperately, although he had been trying to pull Bakugou closer. 

Bakugou bit Deku along the side of his Neck, trailing down to his Shoulder, biting ever where he could reach on both sides. 

Deku moaned, squirming, as he dug his nails into Bakugou’s back. 

Bakugou slipped his fingers under Deku’s waistband, as he pulled away and glared down at Deku, with a devious smile. 

Deku panicked, sweating— as his legs drew in. He lifted his hands up Bakugou’s shirt, desperately scratching him, to have Bakugou pull away. 

Bakugou did nothing. Plan failed. 

Bakugou ripped off both Deku’s Pants— and his Boxers, revealing his hard, aching cock. 

Bakugou held those clothes in his hand— exploding them. Deku flinched, as he became more alarmed, now that he was exposed. 

Bakugou pulled off Deku’s shirt, throwing it beside them, as he ran his hand along Deku’s chest. 

Deku moaned, rolling his head to the side, before he met Bakugou’s gaze and began panting softly. 

Bakugou slipped his shirt over his head, along with his pants— throwing them along the other clothes. 

Deku hesitated, as he hovered his hand over Bakugou’s Boxers— Before slowly pulling them off and throwing them to the side of the bed, with a very soft thud. 

Bakugou laughed, as he dipped down and bit Deku’s neck, roughly— Sucking and licking wherever he could, leaving behind noticeable hickeys. 

”Kacchan—!! S-Stop— I can’t—!!” Deku stuttered, placing his hands on Bakugou’s shoulders, but not caring to push him away. 

”Shut up, or I’ll explode your god damn Dick!” Bakugou yelled, reaching between them and taking hold of Deku’s cock, squeezing it roughly. 

”Wait— _N-No_ ~!!” Deku yelled, desperately, as he moaned— with Bakugou’s hold on his Cock. 

Deku pulled Bakugou down against him, meeting his lips in a rough, passionate kiss. 

Bakugou delved his tongue inside, meeting Deku’s, lustfully. Deku Moaned into the kiss, squeezing his eyes shut, as he dug his nails into Bakugou’s back, drawing blood from his desperation. 

Bakugou’s breath hitched from the pain, but he tried to not be too bothered by it. 

Bakugou pulled away, a string of spit still connected to each others tongues. 

Bakugou gazed down at Deku, his beautiful features glistening in the Moonlight. His lovely green eyes, sparkling as they stared at him. His pale skin, the way that he moaned Bakugou’s name like that.. Oh, just from that, Bakugou could probably Cum right now. 

Deku breathed heavily, his lips parted as he panted softly— Gazing up at Bakugou. 

”Nnh- Fuck, Deku..” Bakugou moaned softly, falling back on top of him and biting him, roughly. 

Deku yelped, wrapping his legs around Bakugou, as he reached between them and hesitantly began stroking Bakugou’s cock. 

Bakugou moaned, trailing his tongue along Deku’s neck, re-positioning himself, as he ran his tongue along Deku’s chest, and abdomen, placing his tongue on the tip of Deku’s Cock— before pulling away and looking down at him, dominantly. 

”Mmh— Kac-Kacchan— F..Fuck me-..!!” Deku whined, covering his face and blushing. 

Bakugou laughed, pulling out a Box from under his bed. 

”What’s that..?” Deku asked, practically out of breath. 

”What the fuck do you think it is? It’s a box. I keep things in here in case I have Sex unprepared.” 

Deku sat up, curiously— as he watched Bakugou open it. 

”Now, what’d ya’ wanna use.” Bakugou asked, holding out the box for him. It was filled with Sex Toys, Condoms, and Some Bottles of Lube. 

”What’s this?” Deku questioned, taking out the Lubricant.

”That’s Lube, you Moron.” 

”Oh.. Uh— Can we use this..?” Deku asked, looking at Bakugou with that innocent expression of his. 

”Sure, whatever.” Bakugou blushed, shutting the box and placing it back under his bed.

Bakugou snatched the bottle out of Deku’s hand, pouring a reasonable amount of it into hand, coating his dick, quickly. He wanted to get into Deku so bad, right now. It’s hard to be patient. 

Deku watched him carefully, leaning a bit too close, causing Bakugou to look up at glare at him, angrily. 

Bakugou rolled his eyes, as he finally finished coating his Cock— placing the bottle on the Night Stand to deal with, later. 

Bakugou pushed Deku down, as he licked his lips and glared at him. Deku blushed, biting his lip, as he wrapped his arms around Bakugou. 

”Mm, you ready—, you Shitty Nerd~?” Bakugou asked. Either way, he was still going to Pound him like the world depended on it. 

”I-I’m ready!! _Fuck me, Kacchan~!!”_

Bakugou moaned just hearing Deku yell out his name, like that. 

Deku bit his lip, stiffening slightly, trying to brace himself for what was about to come to him. 

Bakugou glared down at him, and let out a steamy sigh, as he looked down and concentrated, so he wouldn’t stupidly miss Deku’s entrance, because of his repeated trembling. 

Deku became impatient— yelping, as he pushed himself down, causing Bakugou’s girth to enter him. 

Bakugou sank into him, as they both moaned, horribly loudly. 

”TtyaaAHH~!!” Deku moaned, as Bakugou bottomed out, letting out a languid moan, and panting. 

Bakugou pulled Deku in for a deep, passionate kiss, digging his nails roughly into Deku’s shoulders, who delved his tongue inside of Bakugou’s mouth, searching around and making himself familiar with Bakugou’s taste.

Bakugou began thrusting into Deku, who broke the kiss and threw his head back, as he began moaning uncontrollably— digging his nails deeply into Bakugou’s back. 

Bakugou moaned, as he squeezed his eyes shut, concentrating on his movement and speed. 

”K-Kacchan—!! D-Deeper— Give me m-more—~!!” Deku moaned desperately, as his eyebrows furrowed in admiration. 

Bakugou ceased his quick pace, beginning to pound hard and deep into Deku, slowly. 

”Nnh.. Fuck—..” Bakugou moaned, as he pressed himself against Deku, bottoming out, before pulling out slightly, and then pounding inside of him, again. 

Deku began panting softly, squeezing his eyes shut as he focused on the movement of how Bakugou pounded into him. 

Bakugou moaned, and became impatient— immediately thrusting quickly, and roughly into Deku, who yelped, taking a tight grip on the sheets. 

”Ha- F-Fuck!!” Bakugou panted, before dipping down and licking and sucking everywhere he could reach from Deku’s neck, to his Collarbone. 

Deku moaned, pulling Bakugou as close as possible— digging his nails deeper and deeper into his back. 

Bakugou softly hissed in pain, biting Deku’s neck roughly— sinking his teeth in painfully. 

”Kacchan~!!” Deku yelped, scratching desperately all along Bakugou’s back.

”Nnh- Fuck!! Sh-Shut up~!!” Bakugou moaned, squeezing his eyes shut and pounding harder into Deku, with a grunt. 

Deku desperately tried keeping himself quiet, biting his lip— his heavy breathing was uncomfortably noticeable, but that was the best he could do at keeping quiet. 

Just as Deku finally started to become quieter, Bakugou hit his Prostate— causing Deku to scream, throwing his head back and tensing up horribly. 

Bakugou realized what happened, and moaned as well— as he smirked and pounded into Deku in that exact same place, repeatedly— worsening Deku’s scream. 

”C-Cum for me—, you Shitty Nerd.” Bakugou demanded, blushing heavily as he moaned softly. 

Deku didn’t need much encouraging at all. He was just about to Cum— before Bakugou had even ordered him to. 

Deku splattered his Cum all along Bakugou’s abdomen, with a loud, desperate Moan. 

Bakugou came inside of Deku almost immediately after— spilling his cold seed inside of him, moaning out his name, loudly. 

Deku moaned painfully, slight tears forming in his eyes as Bakugou thrusted inside of him a few more times, drawing out the orgasm. 

Bakugou desperately began trying to regain his breath, Deku doing the same— as Bakugou collapsed on top of him, slowly trailing his tongue along the side of Deku’s neck, tiredly. 

Deku wrapped his arms around Bakugou, holding him close as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath; finally evening out his breathing. 

Bakugou got himself out of Deku’s hold— holding himself up and looking down at Deku, with a hypnotizing stare— as he pulled out, his cum leaking out onto the bed. 

”Kacchan..” Deku breathed, as Bakugou collapsed beside him, staring at the ceiling with a smile.

Bakugou turned over, trailing his finger slowly along Deku’s chest, with a lusty smile— as Deku turned his head, looking into Bakugou’s eyes, with a tired smile. 

”Kacchan..—” Deku breathed. 

”What.” Bakugou replied, with a frown. 

”That was amazing..” Deku blushed, becoming a bit less tense. 

”Yeah, whatever—, Nerd.” Bakugou smiled. 

”You didn’t think so..?” 

”Tch, I thought so, Alright.” 

Deku smiled softly, a very evident blush dusting across his cheeks, as they both made themself more comfortable.  

They were both still a sweaty, sticky mess. Neither really cared. Total bliss. 

”I can’t believe I just had sex with my best friend..” Deku sighed in delight, all the memories of their evening coming back into his memory. 

”HA! Hell was I _EVER_ your God Damn Best Friend, you Shitty nerd!” Bakugou laughed. 

”Then.. What are you..? If you were never my Best Friend—” 

” _Well now, I guess I’m your Boyfriend, God Damn it!_ ” 

**Author's Note:**

> yAAY- I’m honestly really happy with how this came out, and I’m finally finished with it, so that’s good— Also, I’m sorry if there’s any weird errors or something, I don’t preview the things I write, before posting them. T^T Well then, have a niCE dAy—


End file.
